


jealousy

by JeanSouth



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 17:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanSouth/pseuds/JeanSouth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Himuro is sick of Atsushi being apathetic. He fixes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	jealousy

Himuro is sick of always initiating everything in their relationship. He’s told Atsushi; he’s mentioned it to him a lot, and he’s tried making himself appealing. He walks around in shirts that allow peeks at his nipples when he bends forward (as Akashi pointed out in front of the entirety of the Yosen team), he’s walked around wearing nothing but Atsushi’s basketball uniform shirt on the excuse of there being nothing else close to hand (and gotten told to put laundry on the to-do list).

“I’m going out,” Himuro says, in a low v-neck sweater made of soft cashmere. It’s a pure black that brings out his eyes and his skin, making it look porcelain pale and smooth. The sleeves fall to his knuckles, and his wrists stand out when he pushes them up. His jeans are tight, cupping his ass and drawing the eye to it. Soft black leather ankle boots make him walk quietly. He runs a hand over Atsushi’s arm, trying to draw him attention away from the tv for a moment. He fails. “Kiyoshi Teppei is going to give me a few pointers on physics, since none of us are any good at it.”

Atsushi nods. It bothers Himuro.

Logically, he knows Atsushi cares about him. He looks for him when he’s not around, he feeds him when he’s hungry, and he’ll do a lot of things if Himuro only asks. He just doesn’t want to have to ask every time; even their mismatched sex drives make him feel like he’s not matched well to Atsushi. He knows there’s a demon in Atsushi too though, a driven demon with strength and willpower. He just wants to draw it out the way he saw it drawn out during their games.

Atsushi doesn’t come after him when he closes the door, and he purposely doesn’t take a coat despite the chill in the air.

“Thank you for meeting me,” Himuro says, as politely as he’s supposed to. He ends it with a smile, and a little bit of a bow. The front of his shirt hangs forward, and he sees Kiyoshi’s eyes flick downwards before his smile widens a little and he reaches out to pat Himuro on the shoulder. His hands really are as big as they seem, and though he only came to get Kiyoshi and make Atsushi jealous, it makes him tingle a little.

They find a spot at a cafe outside, where he knows some of the members of his own team come by every now and then. His plan doesn’t rest on one of them coming by, but it would be a nice bonus. The trade is help with physics for him in exchange for help with English for Kiyoshi (mainly pronunciation, and Himuro is practically native), and he’s halfway through a difficult physics problem when a shiver suddenly takes him on a draft. The sweater, for all that it’s gorgeous, isn’t thick.

“You look cold,” Kiyoshi says with an uncharacteristic frown, and he pulls Himuro close to his side, leaving one arm wrapped around him with a callous disregard for any shocked onlookers. Himuro leans in and rests his head on Kiyoshi’s chest, hoping it doesn’t look staged. 

He’s done with physics, and on to conversing with Kiyoshi in English before one of his team mates walks by; he knows they know about his relationship with Atsushi. They don’t approach him.

“It’s getting colder,” Himuro hints, rubbing his arms while he leans in closer to Kiyoshi. There’s a chance Kiyoshi will suggest he go home first, but it’s not what he has in mind. “If you don’t mind… maybe we could practice at your house more? I could cook, if it makes up for my intrusion.”

Kiyoshi is sweet, and says yes. Himuro stays close to his side on the way back, lightly holding on to Kiyoshi’s wrist in a natural way before he can move it. Luckily the house is close by and empty, they get drinks before Kiyoshi leads him to his room.

“You don’t really need tutoring, do you?” Kiyoshi smiles at him, sitting down next to him. He’s close - much closer than someone normally would. One of his hands ends up on Himuro’s thigh, sliding onto his inner thigh. “Why are you here?”

He looks genuinely curious, unjudging and kind. Underneath that, there’s an unholy gleam in his eyes like he’s just testing the waters.

“I…” Himuro starts, and eventually stops. He’s not sure if Kiyoshi knows the truth already, but if he does and he lies, it may stop Kiyoshi. “I’m tired of Atsushi’s apathy. I want see him be jealous.”

And Kiyoshi smiles at him, genuinely, as if he’s proud of Himuro for telling the truth. That smiling mouth comes closer, and kisses him softly. It’s as if he’s scared Himuro will back out, but he doesn’t think he could if he wanted to with the prospect of Kiyoshi so close after so long of being the only one to put in any sort of effort.

A hand slides up his shirt, almost delicately reaching for his nipple. It stiffens quickly; Kiyoshi laughs softly.

“Something funny?” Himuro asks when they break up for breath, but Kiyoshi shakes his head and goes in for another kiss. His other hand joins the first, and he rubs his thumbs over Himuro’s nipples under he gets a moan. The bed is soft under Himuro’s back when he’s coaxed to lay down on it, and it’s so nice to have an active partner.

Kiyoshi pushes up his sweater to look at his pert nipples, then leans down to suck on one hard. It’s odd to be watched, but it doesn’t stop Himuro from reaching out to tug at Kiyoshi’s shirt too. It’s a futile effort from the position is in; the idea goes over loud and clear though.

Under his shirt he’s muscled, as broad and amazing as the rest of him. He sucks in a sharp breath when Himuro drags his nails down his abs to the zipper of his jeans, helps undo his belt when Himuro struggles. 

He has a lovely cock; thick and huge, already stiff just from teasing Himuro. He doesn’t waste any time getting up to reposition himself on his hands and knees, but before he can take Kiyoshi’s cock in his mouth he’s stopped.

There’s only silence while Kiyoshi strips off his own pants entirely, getting Himuro to do the same. He lays down afterwards, tugging Himuro on top of him. Coming face to face with Kiyoshi cock, it’s an easier angle to go from.

The precum is bitter on his tongue when he finally takes Kiyoshi into his mouth, and even when he wraps his hand around it, he can’t fit all of it in his mouth. A guilty pleasure flits through him when he compares, and figures out Kiyoshi is bigger than Atsushi.

It takes him a little bit of time and courage before he dares try deepthroating Kiyoshi, but the moment he does a warm tongue slides over his hole, probing inside almost immediately. The surprise makes him gasp, and he chokes on Kiyoshi’s cock. It’s thrust deeper down his throat, triggering his gag reflex until his throat tightens around the head. A strand of saliva connects him to it when he finally withdraws, gasping for breath hard.

Kiyoshi laughs softly from behind him, adding a finger to his tongue. It’s nothing he hasn’t felt before, not with the preparation he gives himself before he takes Atsushi inside him, but having someone else do it with enthusiasm is almost new and exciting. 

“You can put in three, if you’re gentle,” Himuro advises him, and the sound of a bottle cap clicking open follows almost immediately. The lube is cold when it drips on his hole, so he arches his back to get away from it. An arm wraps around his upper legs to keep him there while Kiyoshi spreads the lube on him, slicking his fingers and Himuro’s hole in one go.

True to advice, Kiyoshi is gentle when he presses forward with three fingers, and they’re significantly bigger than Himuro’s own. Going past the first knuckle isn’t bad, but the second one stretches him and he whimpers, distracting himself with Kiyoshi’s cock.

A few drops of precum have dripped down it, and he licks up the side to get at them. Despite the bitter taste he loves it. He takes the tip into his mouth, drawing his tongue over the slit in it, looking for more of the bitter taste. He gets some when he squeezes and draws his hand up and down Kiyoshi’s cock, taking care to not squeeze too hard without lube.

“You’re good at this,” Kiyoshi praises him, fingers rapidly moving in and out of Himuro. The praise is amazing; something he’s not used to in a sexual context. He shows his appreciation quickly, moving his hand to take in more of Kiyoshi’s cock again, deepthroating him rapidly and with more confidence, sucking hard. 

“Enough,” Kiyoshi rasps out, sounding strained. “How do you want it?”

“From behind,” Himuro says without hesitation; it’s a tough enough question that he’d given it thought beforehand. With Atsushi, even if he can tempt him into taking control they’re always face to face. For once he wants to have his ass in the air with a cock inside of him and someone behind him. “I’m clean, by the way.”

It’s a hard thing to interject casually, but it’s important to him. Kiyoshi nods, moving to sit up. He pours lube onto his hands first; warming it before it goes on his cock. He smiles at the pointed look Himuro gives him.

“Me too,” He reassures, resting a hand on Himuro’s lower while he guides his cock with the other. Despite the preparation, it’s still a tight fit. He whimpers when Kiyoshi leans forward and puts pressure on, and moves to pillow his head on his arms. With his shoulders on the bed and his ass up, the angle opens him up more. It’s only a little, but he can feel a slight difference.

The head is the hardest to get in, and he whimpers again. The hand on his lower back rubs soothingly while Kiyoshi makes gently noises; reminding Himuro to breathe and relax. He probably has to do this every time, Himuro assumes; he doubts there are many people used to taking someone of Kiyoshi’s size.

His hips tremble when Kiyoshi finally gets in and slowly slides further until he’s properly sheathed, and he’s almost sure the point of contact between them and Kiyoshi’s hands are the only things keeping him upright.

“Move,” He demands, because Kiyoshi is the kind of good person who would wait otherwise until he was completely comfortable. There’s a moment of hesitation so strong he can almost feel it; he looks over his shoulder with an exasperated look. “It’s better when I feel it more.”

A look of understanding dawns on his face, like he understands what drew him to Atsushi first, and why he picked Kiyoshi. Going to Aomine would easily have triggered some jealousy too, but Himuro is almost certain Aomine isn’t as big as Kiyoshi.

The burn and slide of Kiyoshi inside of him is a powerful, overwhelming sensation that he loves, both familiar and strange at the same time. The feeling of cock inside of him is a familiar love, but it’s a different cock and a different rhythm, fucking him with a type of enthusiasm Atsushi never gives him.

It’s driven deeper when Kiyoshi leans over him, puts them chest to back and reaches around Himuro’s waist with one hand to grip his cock. 

“Are you sure you just want it from behind?” Kiyoshi asks, close to his ear to make sure he’s heard despite his breathlessness. He sounds eager to please, like he’s enjoying himself too. Himuro shakes his head.

“Next time,” He says, with an underlying hope Kiyoshi won’t cut down the suggestion of a next time. He’s met with silence and an increased force, the thrusts rocking his body forwards on the bed. The small noises coming from him can’t be stopped, no more than he can stop and walk around without a second thought.

“Harder,” He manages to beg, fingers gripping the sheets hard. As if understand, Kiyoshi picks up his pace, thrusting harder and faster as his hand jerks Himuro’s cock in the same pace. It’s like he’s losing his own control too, no longer using the measured, controlled thrusts he was before. “I’m gonna come-“

“Me too,” Kiyoshi grinds out, left hand gripping bruises in Himuro’s shoulder. Himuro comes first, back arching with a cry as ribbons of semen decorate the sheets. He slides forward a little on the sheets as Kiyoshi finishes inside him with a hard thrust. He collapses bonelessly onto the sheets when Kiyoshi pulls out of him, and he can feel a trickle of semen leak out of him. Kiyoshi slumps into a comfortable position next to him, as satisfied and boneless as he is.

“Do you want a shower?” He asks after a while, hand finding its way to Himuro’s ass. One of his fingers slides in, feeling the slickness of semen inside of him. “I wouldn’t mind.”

“No thanks,” Himuro shakes him head, softening the rejection with a smile. Having it inside of him is part of his plan, and he says as much. It draws a soft laugh from Kiyoshi, who leans forward to kiss him on the forehead. “I’d like your number, though.”

Kiyoshi reaches out for his phone, grabbing Himuro’s jeans with the same hand so he can fish his own phone out of his pocket. He gives his own number in return, firmly saving Kiyoshi’s number for next time. He thinks he loves Atsushi, but he’s not willing to go without sex purely because Atsushi is lazy. He knows; he’s researched and looked it up and talked about it - Atsushi is merely lazy, nothing more.

“Thank you,” He says sweetly when he’s dressed and Kiyoshi has foisted a jacket upon him to ward off the evening chill. He leans up for a kiss and gets one that’s deep and slow, a proper thank you. “I’ll call you.”

He says his goodbyes, and the train ride home is uneventful; the train is empty save for an old lady that talks to him about the chances of snow coming this winter.

“I’m back,” Himuro calls when he gets home, and the thundering, sulking look on Atsushi’s face says it finally got through to him where Himuro had gone, and why. A lovebite is visible just above the collar of his v-neck when he pulls it down the way he had before coming into the house; he’s even limping a little when he makes his way to the kitchen.

Rather than greet him, Atsushi gets up and follows him to the kitchen, hands patting down his chest and his hips, sliding up his shirt to look at the love bites on his chest; made with surprising accuracy when Kiyoshi bit at his nipples gently.

The sulking look on Atsushi’s face intensifies, and he shoves down Himuro’s jeans with surprising quickness for how tight they are. The semen that’d been left inside him has spread onto his thighs and dripped out onto his underwear; only a little is still inside him but Atsushi feels for it anyway. His sulking look turns into pure pissed off envy.

He drags Himuro into the shower and washes him from top to toe; afterwards he fucks him twice and fills him with come.

Himuro’s pretty sure his plan is great.


End file.
